The invention relates to an electronic speed measuring device, and particularly to a portable, low-cost, highly-accurate device which can be conveniently carried by the object whose speed is being measured. The invention is especially useful as a jogging computer and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it could also be used for other applications as will also be described below.
Mechanical type jogging computers are known in which the user first presets the device according to his step size, and later when jogging, the computer senses each step by a mechanical type sensor and computes the distance travelled. However, this known type of jogging computer is quite imprecise in its computations of distance. Moreover, it does not compute speed or peform other functions which would be helpful to a jogger.